Developing or building software solutions, especially from scratch is a time consuming and a logical process which requires lots of manual based coding skills. A number of proprietary and non-proprietary software codes or source codes are available on interne or elsewhere which is used for software development. Over the past years, the software developers either individuals or those who are working for an organization are using open source software, one of the non-proprietary type software which are publically available on different sources for developing the software solutions. The source code available in the different open source software is actually used for developing the software solutions. This source code of the open source software comes under different licensing restrictions such as GNU General Public License (GPL), GNU Lesser General Public License (LGPL), Berkeley Software Distribution License (BSD) etc.
Since, these open source software have licensing restrictions, the software developers come across with difficulties regarding the compatibility among the different available open source software due to their licensing restrictions which may be used for developing the software solution. Ensuring the compatibility of these open source software among them is a challenging task.
In the currently known techniques, the selection of the appropriate open source software and thereafter performing compatibility check among them are manually or semi-automatically conducted. These manual and semi-automatic processes require a lot of manual intervention as well as time.
Hence, there is a lack of dynamically verifying the compatibility of different software components such as open source software which are used in the software solution. Moreover, yet another issue related to the verification of the compatible open source software is to ensure the software developers that the verified open source software are free from any licensing implications retaining the intellectual property (IP) rights as well as proprietorship. So, there is a long felt need of a system and method which is capable for verifying the compatibility among the open source software used in the software solution and further ensuring the software developers for exploiting the software solution commercially retaining the IP rights.